


Corset Is Not Appropriate Work Attire

by NyxKeilantra413



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Femdom, Humor, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, idk if it constitutes as sex tbh, lance only appears at the end, the keitor part is only hinted sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKeilantra413/pseuds/NyxKeilantra413
Summary: In the first place, Keith is Allura’s secretary.In the second place, Keith is Allura’s sub.In the third place, Keith is Allura’s boyfriend.In the fourth place, Keith is Allura’s, period, and being the only daughter of a rich, powerful, yet affectionate business mogul with few playmates means Allura isn’t really good with sharing. Neither is Keith, for that matter, but the current problem is that Allura’s not-really-ownership of Keith is being threatened.(Or, in which Keith Suffers™ with classic corset-lingerie and toys under his suit while Allura controls the vibrator setting and Lotor just obliviously adding to his suffering)





	Corset Is Not Appropriate Work Attire

**Author's Note:**

> me a month ago: It's been fun but I'm tired of writing fics, I'm just gonna appreciate it silently from now on  
> me now: Hello VLD fandom

In the first place, Keith is Allura’s secretary.

In the second place, Keith is Allura’s sub.

In the third place, Keith is Allura’s boyfriend.

In the fourth place, Keith is _Allura’s_ , period, and being the only daughter of a rich, powerful, yet affectionate business mogul with few playmates means Allura isn’t really good with sharing. Neither is Keith, for that matter, but the current problem is that Allura’s not-really-ownership of Keith is being threatened.

Valiantly trying to swallow his moans, Keith curses his obligation as Allura’s secretary to remain in the room when Lotor—Allura’s one and only childhood playmate as well as rival and tentative business partner—waltzed into Allura’s shabby chic pink-and-white office this morning, greeting him with;

_“Well hello, Keith, still Allura’s cute little secretary, I see.”_

Really, Keith should have known that Lotor would find it hilarious to flirt with him right in front of Allura. Especially after that last business deal where Allura swooped in and snatched all the better parts of said deal from under Lotor’s metaphorical nose.

(Their partnership _is_ tentative, after all.)

Normally, Keith doesn’t mind Lotor. Lotor is... not a good guy. Not even a misunderstood bad boy, as that Allura’s-former-secretary-demoted-to-coffee-runner guy, Larry or Lance or L-something, puts it. He is infuriating and has received much, much less bitch slaps to the face than he deserves. Sadly, he also grows on you like grass on concrete—forcefully, and against all odds.

So normally, Keith doesn’t mind. Now, though, with an angrily buzzing vibrator in his asshole, clamps mercilessly biting his nipples, a ring choking his cock, a corset cutting off his breath, _and_ garters with stockings clinging to his body under his suit? He’s already contemplating legal loopholes for when he defenestrates Lotor off the 30th floor of the building. Note the _when_ , not _if_ , part.

“Are you not being a little too reserved today, Keith? This is only a friendly chat, you know. You are more than welcome to join in. I always appreciate a fresh, original outlook. Especially when it comes from someone as aesthetically pleasing as you.”

“You might be too self-absorbed to notice it, Lotor, but Keith prefers to keep his opinions to himself among people he is not closely acquainted with.”

Allura cuts in with a smile, which Lotor immediately returns. Keith resists the urge to get his knife and protect himself, all the while trying to swallow more moans. Or whines. It’s been fifteen minutes since Lotor strutted into the office and one hour and fifteen minutes since Allura began edging him as they kept up the pretense of working. Keith should have had his orgasm fifteen minutes ago and he _hates_ waiting, damn it.

“Now, now, that is too bad. Keith here is rather overqualified as your secretary, don’t you think, ‘Lura? Perhaps if you have not kept him down so much, he could have become so much more. But then again, I understand. It is illogical to let go of such an asset.”

Keith’s pretty sure there’s a pun that could be made here, but he’s too busy trying to control his breathing without looking like he is having an asthma attack. It’s already hard enough to keep his eyes from rolling backwards and his legs from shaking.

“And where do you think Keith could, as you put it, ‘become so much more’, Lotor? Not in your company, I trust.”

Allura daintily tucks away a stray ringlet behind her ear with her perfectly manicured left hand. Neither Lotor, who insults her back with a chuckle, nor Keith, who is staring off into the horizon beyond the Palladian window in the office and fantasizing being a bird ( _No bird has to suffer in a lingerie with a vibrator in its ass_ , the male thinks glumly) can see that Allura’s right hand is busy clicking the vibrator remote control on and off like a stress-ball.

Keith alone suffers the wave after wave of pleasure and frustration in silence. He eyes a passing sparrow with envy.

Time rolls on, and insults after insults are traded with increasing speed and lethality.

Of course, Lotor just has to hint Allura regarding a rather embarrassing childhood memory of hers.

Of course, Allura just has to retort with an acidic smile of an even more embarrassing childhood memory of Lotor’s, accompanied by a subtle comment about his lack of achievements.

Of course, Lotor just has to resort to comments about Allura’s _father_.

Of course, Allura’s dignified, serene reply is accompanied by the vibrator being moved suddenly to the highest setting.

And _of course_ , this is after the vibrator has been neglected long enough for Keith to let his guard down, so he lets out a combined moan and scream and nearly loses his balance in surprise.

The office quiets down instantly.

Allura and Lotor stare at Keith, who stares back at them in silent mortification. Allura’s expression is indecipherable. Lotor looks a tad hesitant—a pleasant change to his usual composure—and has just opened his mouth to presumably inquire after Keith’s condition, when Allura darts from her seat, snatches Lotor by the back of his expensive suit’s collar, and practically dumps him behind the door of the office, slamming the door in his nonplussed face with a queenly little wave.

Allura strides across the dusty pink rose-patterned carpet and kneels down by Keith’s side. Keith blinks, only realizing that he has slid down—when? He doesn’t remember. The vibrator in his ass has settled into a nice buzz, and he rests his back on a distressed white cabinet, smiling dopily as Allura strokes his cheek. He leans against Allura’s palm and sighs happily, breathing in her rose-scented perfume.

Allura quirks her lips in fondness before asking, “What colour?”

“Green,” Keith rasps. His breath hitches when Allura’s sharp nails move to grab his chin, especially when Allura continues.

“Green _what_ , kitten?”

“Green... Mistress.”

“Good kitty. Although you have been naughty enough to meow for attention when I had a guest over... The guest did come unexpected, though, so perhaps I should reward you for your patience instead. What do you think, kitten? Should you be punished or rewarded?”

“Both, Mistress, both.”

Keith blurts out his answer, his body moving instinctively after Allura, knees parted and hands placed between them, his eyes hazy yet bright in _want_.

(He doesn’t notice Allura all but preening being looked at by him in this way. Then again why should he care? He is Mistress’ kitten. If Mistress is happy with him then all is right.)

“Very well then. Take your suit off, kitten. Pets don’t wear suits, do they?”

Neither do they wear lingerie or sex toys, but Keith divests off his clothes eagerly without smart-ass remarks. When he is done, he returns to his kneeling position, but places his hands next to his ankles instead, so Allura can inspect his body unhindered.

Allura has purchased a good set of lingerie for Keith. White sheer fabric with pink frills, as durable and comfortable as they come. The white corset is laced tight enough to give Keith the illusion of an effeminate figure. The pink crisscrossing ribbons and bows match the garters holding up his sheer white stockings, as well as the bejewelled cock ring and nipple clamps. A twirl of Allura’s finger and Keith changes position, leaning against his elbows on the back, torso parallel to the floor with legs spread apart, displaying the end of a bejewelled pink vibrator buried deep inside his ass.

Allura nods in approval. Another twirl of her finger and Keith moves back into his first position, before crawling up to Allura’s side. He rubs up his body against Allura’s legs, making her laugh and pet Keith’s hair, praising him as a cute kitty.

When Allura sits on a chaise and spreads her legs, Keith wastes no time in nuzzling the wet patch in her satin panties. Allura lets out a sigh, scratching the spot where Keith’s cat ears are usually placed. Nevertheless Keith purrs, as if the ears are there and transmitting endorphins to his body.

“Now, for your punishment,” Allura begins, making Keith’s body rigid with worry and anticipation. She taps her finger against her chin a few times, clearly teasing Keith by pretending to think. Keith rests his chin on the chaise, holding back a whine. He lets out a gasp instead when Allura’s foot nudges his flushed cock.

Looking up, Keith meets Allura’s teasing smile, and actually whines.

“You will hump my foot while pleasuring me—with the panties on. Letting you eat me out would be a treat you do not deserve yet, after all.”

Another whine, then a yelp when Allura bends down and slaps his ass twice.

“Get on with it,” she orders, and Keith Gets On With It.

He nuzzles Allura’s crotch again, and he would be sure there’s a pun that could be made here, if only he’s not in his subspace already. His lips parts as he lavishes the panties with kitten licks, pressing a little harder here and there to give Mistress more pleasure. Meanwhile his hips lightly rock back and forth, sliding his cock up and down on the tip of Allura’s immaculate white pump before letting the sole meet the entire underside of his cock.

He breaks out a whimper when he feels the vibrator picking up.

“Faster, kitten,” Allura’s voice is still composed, but she lets out another sigh at the end of the order, indicating that she is close to orgasm. Keith picks up the pace, enthusiastically humping Allura’s foot and mouthing against her panties. The next moment, he finds himself on his back—subconsciously registering Allura’s order—and arches up as soon as Allura takes off his cock ring.

Keith’s mind is hazy, his body boneless. From his slumped up position on the carpet, he sleepily looks at Allura, who gracefully climbs to her feet and takes her panties off. Keith’s eyes widen, excited, and there’s an unaware, adorable little smile on his face to meet Allura’s own smile as she straddles over him.

“You have done very well on your punishment. Now, it’s time for your reward.”

* * *

“And what the quiznak are you doing here?”

Lance McClain is generally a Nice Guy, genuine and endearing most of the time, provided that things go his way. Though ever since being demoted to coffee runner in his beloved cousin’s company and replaced by that smug, unflappable, mullet-haired guy who, most infuriating of all, _cannot remember Lance’s name_ , Lance has been disinclined to be gracious, especially to people he dislikes.

Lotor Galra is definitely a person Lance dislikes, and Lance knows that in a non-business setting, Allura would strongly agree and cheer him on if Lance decides to bitch slap the guy. So when he sees Lotor practically pressing his face on the glass of Allura’s private office, Lance doesn’t waste a minute before pouncing, intending to embarrass him publicly.

Well, Lance gets his wish. Except he gets embarrassed himself, or rather—mortified.

(Ignore the little gremlin voice saying _“It’s not like you don’t embarass yourself on hourly basis already, Lance.”_ )

After all, it is not everyday that you catch your cousin’s childhood rival and business partner jacking off in front of her office.

Lance’s shriek are audible to four floors below, and with the assistance of Lance’s best friend, Hunk “Reading-Your-Diary-And-Letting-Everyone-Know-About-What-You-Wrote” Garrett and the genius ~~gremlin~~ intern Pidge “Hacking-Your-Phone-And-Threatening-To-Send-Screenshot-Of-Your-Fuckboy-Phase-Chat-To-Your-Mom” Gunderson, they manage to get Lotor banned from the building for the next two months.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made Lotor just watching Kallura from behind the door and jacking off to them. Sorry about that.  
> (Just kidding, I'm not at all sorry.)
> 
> By the way, this fanfic is dedicated to wreck-keith on tumblr and the office-AU-Kallura anon there!


End file.
